


Fireteam Swordbreaker

by Tinfect



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinfect/pseuds/Tinfect
Summary: Self-Indulgent Destiny Writings centering around a fireteam. May include lore speculation, lesbians being cute, and edgy fireteam names.





	Fireteam Swordbreaker

She gasped in air; It was hot and acrid. The first thing she saw rusted-coated metal and ancient, crumbling corpses.

"I can't believe I finally found you."

There was something hovering amidst the ruin, made of white metal, centered by a diamond shaped eye.

"You must be so confused; I'm a Ghost," she- well, it sounded like a she, -said excitedly, "Really, I'm  _your_ Ghost."

That struck her as odd. "Ghosts aren't normally made of metal," she said.

The little Ghost spun part of its shell in place. "Neither are people, but, here you are."

She looked down at herself; through the decrepit armor, there was polished metal lit by green lights inside. That couldn't be right. No, that was absurd, people weren't made of metal and lights; the bodies around her proved that much. Something had to be wrong. What did the Ghost do to her-

She stopped. It  _was_ right; she remembered now. Her name was Lethe-12. The number meant something but she wasn't sure what. What she knew was that this was... not _right_ , not in any real sense, but it was familiar. She elected not to examine that feeling further, if only to avoid the worsening her sudden headache.

"Sorry," the Ghost said, "That must have been a shock. You're... going to see a lot you won't understand." 

There was a pause; She already didn't understand. "Where am I?"

The Ghost stopped flitting about her and looked around the rusted hulk. "I _think_ it used to be a tank, a very long time ago."

Whatever it had been, there was nothing left now but rust, overgrowth, and crumbling bone.

"We can't stay though," she said, "It's not safe here, and, well, we are going to attract a _lot_ of attention. That's... probably my fault. Sorry."

Lethe stood up as best she could in the cramped conditions of the rusted hulk, producing a subtle whirring of motors as her body started moving. A rifle, previously forgotten on her lap, fell to the ground as she stood, hardly in better condition than the tank itself. She retrieved it, and on strange instinct, checked it for rounds and function; half a magazine of likely dead cartridges, and the action was far from smooth, but it charged. She could only hope it still fired. "We should get moving, then," she said. 

The Ghost's shell separated slightly, its segments hovering just off the surface of the sphere in its center. Perhaps that was surprise. "Oh, yes we should. Sorry, I've... been waiting for this for a long time."  
Then it was gone; disintegrated in a blue light.   
"Don't worry, I'm still with you!" There was a pause, as Lethe looked around to try to find the source of the Ghost's voice, "I always will be, even if you can't see me."

Wherever the Ghost was, it could still talk. That would have to be enough. She stepped out of the tank and slowly scanned the area around her.

She was halfway down a mountain, underneath a sickly yellow sky, and well above the overgrown ruins of a city that was slowly falling into the ocean. Far in the distance was a white tower, much of it hovering in midair. This was Venus. She knew that much, though she couldn't say what exactly that meant. She stepped forward, and a bolt of hot red light struck the tank where she had just been standing, the rusted armor turned to boiling slag.

"Vex! Find cover!"

The tank clearly wasn't going to be any help, but with few options, and seeing very little else on the immediate cliffside, Lethe chose to slide down the mountain to another outcropping. She was made of metal, after all. It still hurt, and it did her already ruined armor no favors, but it kept her alive, and that was enough when under fire. Shards of red-hot rock struck her on the way down; shrapnel from the Vex assault. The rock outcropping she had reached wouldn't hold out for long; but it had to be enough. She shouldered her rifle and peeked over her cover - not far away, there was a pair of tall bronze machines, each with single red eye. She ducked back behind the outcropping as another pair of red bolts slammed into it

"Those are Vex," the Ghost chimed in, as though she hadn't already guessed, "Don't bother aiming for the eye, it just pisses them off. There's a weak point, it's white."

Lethe nodded to thin air, again took aim over the rock, and fired.  
She missed; the bullet buried itself in the rock behind the Vex, but the rifle had actually fired. She decided to take good news where she could find it, adjusted her aim, and fired again. It took far too many rounds to put the first of the Vex down, and a quick magazine check told her that she wasn't going to have enough to take on the second.

"Ghost," she said, as another chunk of rock was blasted off her cover, "Need some help here."

The Ghost materialized in front of her, spinning its shell. "Let me try something." Nothing seemed to happen. "You're not carrying any Glimmer are you?"

"What's glimmer?"

"Programmable Matter, it... it doesn't matter right now. Okay. If I can't synthesize any ammo for you, maybe... maybe we can use the Light."

The Vex appeared to have given up trying to hammer through the rock with its weapon, and was now sending shots into the mountainside behind them; as much as she expected it, the pain of the rain of molten rock never came. "Great. How does light help me?"

The Ghost's eye narrowed. "Not light, the Light, it's - look, just trust me, okay?"

She nodded. It had gotten her this far, at least. :

"Okay. You have... powers, you can call them. We call it the Light. It's why you're alive now."

She nodded again, only half paying attention. She was starting to see blue sparks just above her body, whenever the molten rain got close. Wherever there were sparks, the droplets disappeared. 

The Ghost flew in close to her. "Okay  _that_ , those little sparks you're looking at when you're not listening-"

Lethe glared at the ghost.

"You weren't. Don't pretend. But  _that_ , is the Light. It can protect _you_ , and it can hurt  _them_. You just have to..." She trailed off for a moment, and spun her shell. "Well, I don't know, actually. But I know you can, it's what Guardians do."

That half-answered one question and raised another. "So I'm a Guardian. What am I guarding?"

The ghost separated its shell again. "Well, Guardian is just what we call them - er, people like you. People with Ghosts."

Another chunk of rock was blasted off of her cover. It was starting to become unnervingly small. Still though, she had an idea; a bad idea, but an idea nonetheless. She just needed to get closer. "Ghost, can you... 'revive' me again?"

"Of course."

"Good. Makes this easy then."

With that, Lethe vaulted onto the remains of her cover and jumped towards the white-stone platform the Vex was on. She shouldn't have made it; the rock she pushed off of cracked under the force of something else. It raced through her like lightning, uncontrollable and, most of all  _powerful._ It arced off of her in crackling bolts as she slammed into the platform, and it rushed out of her as quickly as it had come, unleashing a torrent of impossible power.

When she could see again, the Vex was little more than twisted, red-hot metal. Her ghost flew up to her.

"That. That was the Light," she said. "I knew you could do it."

Lethe coughed; It was reflex in the low-hanging dust more than any real necessity. She didn't quite want to risk standing up yet, she felt like her body might collapse underneath her. "I think we'll be alright Ghost," she said. "You got a name?"

"Just Ghost. Do you - er, do you remember yours?"

"Lethe."


End file.
